A Soul Rises Again
by Unknown Writer of Love
Summary: Ten years after the Soul War, a group of meisters and weapons, take a stand and rush to stop a weapon from being used to destroy meisters and weapons. Contains profanity.
1. Prologue

_300 years after the events of Soul Eater, a group of rogue meisters and weapons attack the Capitol Building in Washington D.C. Protected from becoming Kishin by the drug Drexaline stolen from Marine storage and smuggled to their hideout in Death City, they stormed the Capitol and killed several Congressmen. After that, the government declared meisters and weapons dangerous to the United States. A war, dubbed the Soul War began between the United States and American meisters and weapons. Among the fallen included the leader and Head of DWMA at that time, Death the Kid. His Death Scythe fell in battle, too. Without a leader to unite under, the divisions of meisters and weapons fell apart. Without unity, they fell as they fought each other, not their common enemy. Finally, the battle was lost as the remaining meisters and weapons lost the battle at Death City. Death City was completely decimated. It is merely a desolate series of structures in the middle of the Nevada Desert. Ten years later, child weapons and meisters of the Soul War remain, each hiding their souls, still connected to their weapons. In this time, a new age rises again. A soul wavelength can be kept down, but it will never die._


	2. Survivors of the Age

**Here is the first chapter of the story itself. I think you'll like this one.**

* * *

Saya Kawaguchi reached into the fridge and pulled out a bag of effervescent Drexaline, stolen from the Marines. She then removed the mug of black coffee and tapped a little Drexaline into her coffee and stirred it. Once it dissolved, she took a sip and slowly walked back to the dining-room table where Seiji Renfield, her meister and boyfriend, sat drinking his coffee, having put Drexaline tablets into it.

"Saya?" Seiji asked.

"Yeah?" Saya responded.

"Isn't it a little risky, hiding here in a city like Seattle?" Seiji questioned.

"That's why we're living together, dumbass! What if police storm in here? I'm here to defend you, stupid!" Saya yelled.

"Oh, right, stupid question," Seiji sighed.

_Damn right it was a stupid question!_ Saya thought while sipping her coffee.

* * *

At 11:39, Saya and Seiji got dressed. Seiji put on his red dress shirt, white trenchcoat, and black leather pants. He then pulled on his red gloves and blue utility belt. Finally, he slid on his black combat boots.

Saya put on a pink midriff tube top, white leather jacket, and yellow pleated mini-skirt. She also cleaned up her blonde, thigh-length hair.

"Hey, do we have an emergency Drexaline stash?" Seiji asked, "because I think I hear footsteps."

"Oh, shit!" Saya screamed.

A shadow crossed over the window overlooking the yard and the dining room. A shadow of a person who is heavily armed.

"Saya, transform!"

"Sure!"

Saya turned into a handle and chain, with a spear like tip. Seiji grabbed the handle and got into his combat position.

Seiji ducked under the dining room table, and waited quietly.

The door was kicked open and a S.W.A.T team rolled in, carrying automatic machine guns.

Seiji wrapped the chain around an officer and pulled before stabbing the man who he tripped with the chain.

A hail of bullets fired upon Seiji, who rolled out of the line of fire. Seiji swung the handle in a circle before slitting five officer's necks with the speartip. There was more bullet fire at Seiji. It barely missed; It only cut Seiji blonde hair's _ahoge _off.

_You know what? I always hated that part of your hair_, Saya said in her weapon form.

"I won't miss it, either."

Seiji jumped in the air and spin-kicked a couple of officers, killing them. He then knocked one down and stabbed him.

"There's only one left. Where the hell is that bastard?"

_Seiji! Look out behind you!_ Saya screamed.

"Wha...GAACK!" Seiji choked as an officer did a choke-hold on Seiji. He held a gun up to his head.

Seiji continued to choke.

_NO! I'm losing your soul wavelength! Help! _Saya fretted.

Suddenly, Seiji heard a _swish_. The officer let him out of the choke-hold, dropped the gun, and fell to the ground. He was dead.

Seiji got up, and was surprised to see a man with shoulder length dark blonde hair and glasses holding a loaded hunting-recurve bow. He was wearing a black jumpsuit and red combat boots. There was a quiver on his back. He was pulling it back, ready to fire at Seiji.

Seiji held his weapon and was about to attack when the man lowered his arrow.

"Sorry, I thought you were a hostile. I ain't a threat. To you, at least," the man explained.

"Saya, out of weapon form," Seiji commanded.

Seiji threw his weapon up in the air, and Saya turned back.

"Now, who the hell are you?" Saya questioned.

"I'm Alberic Macdonald. And you?"

"Seiji Renfield. Still, I don't exactly place full trust in you."

"Saya Kawaguchi, and I totally disagree. You saved his life!"

* * *

"Here's a piece of cake. One for all of us," Saya said as she placed a lemon sponge cake in front of everybody.

"So, just to make sure…" Seiji muttered nervously.

"Yeah?" Alberic asked as he bit off a piece of cake.

"Why did you save us?"

"Well, along with Drexaline, I also hoard artifacts. I found one that reflects what I really am fighting for. I have it on a piece of paper in my bag," Alberic explained.

"Wait! I remember now! The quote is very simple: 'Justice is revenge'."

"Justice for what?" Saya asked.

"Death of a brother, and his weapon. He was killed in my own home. I am, of course, looking for revenge for his death," Alberic explained.

"Is that bow a weapon? I'm quite curious," Saya expressed.

"Yes, and so is my quiver," Alberic answered.

"You keep them in weapon form all the time, don't you?" Seiji guessed.

"When their in human form they annoy the hell out of me," Alberic said.

"Turn them back into their human forms, please," Seiji requested.

Alberic sighed and ran his hand across his forehead.

"Are you sure?"

* * *

"Mr. President, are you sure that these people were a threat?" an aide asked the President.

"Yes, of course. These traitors to America were always a threat, yet the idiots of long ago considered them heroes," the President declared.

"Why?"

"They were once saviors to the world. However, one bad apple can ruin the whole group. They had to be exterminated."

* * *

"AAAAAUUGH!" Seiji cried as Alberic's two weapons, Maya and Cassidy, grabbed and pulled on the dress shirt after taking off his trench coat.

Saya ran off into her room to get her handgun and threaten them off of Seiji.

"WHERE THE HELL IS ALBERIC?!" Seiji screamed.

"Calm down and enjoy it!" Cassidy yelled.

"Here!"

Alberic walked into the door and stood shocked, blank faced

Saya walked in pointed her handgun at Maya.

Finally after a few minutes of stunned silence, Alberic said, "Get back into weapon form. For bad behavior."

"Sorry, sir," apologized the duo. They turned into blue light. Maya turned into the quiver and Alberic attached her to his back. He picked up Cassidy and minimized her.

"Let's go. I need to find someone else," Alberic said.

"I still don't trust you," Seiji pouted.

Saya grabbed Seiji's hand and led him out the door.

"Shut the hell up."

* * *

"Mr. President?" the scientist said on the phone.

"Yes, Doctor Salinas?"

"The Chauvinist project is in the 8th phase. We are authorized to do finalizing tests, correct?"

"Yes."

"We will be completely ready for execution in at least 6 weeks," Salinas said on the phone.

"Good job."

* * *

**Review please. I'm really sorry these Author's Notes are really short. I can't really think of anything to say.**

**Technical issues resulted in the loss of the draft of Kidnapped by a Lover. Don't really expect any updates for that.**


End file.
